Technical Field
The present invention pertains to automobile accessories, more specifically, to accessories adapted to catch items that fall into the space between the center console and one of the front seats of a vehicle.
Related Art
Pouches to catch items that fall into these spaces have been described elsewhere. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,189 B2 and the prior art cited in it. However, they all fail in some aspect to be entirely optimal. The material of which some were fabricated may have been too rigid, so that such pouches didn't fit each of the intended spaces. In other designs, the pouches needed to be secured in place by cumbersome attachment means. In still other designs, the pouches were difficult to insert and remove from the spaces.